1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a ventilating window for a structure and particularly to the structure of a window for gently ventilating the interior of a structure, or a building, by effectively utilizing natural wind blowing against the building from the exterior or a difference in temperature or atmospheric pressure between the interior and exterior of the building.
2. Related Background Art
Recent buildings, even wooden buildings, are highly airtight and various studies have been made about indoor ventilation. As indoor ventilation methods are known natural ventilation and artificial ventilation.
Natural ventilation methods are broadly classified into ventilation by wind force which uses as a driving force a wind pressure applied to the exterior wall of a building and gravitational ventilation which uses as a driving force a difference in air density based on a temperature difference between the interior and exterior of a building.
The most typical example is such a ventilating duct such as a roof ventilator, which mainly utilizes a suction force induced by external wind. More particularly, a negative-pressure portion is created by wind force to suck the interior air.
However, in the case of a ventilating duct such as a roof ventilator, it is necessary to give a special consideration in the execution of work such as forming an opening in the roof of a building.
On the other hand artificial ventilation uses a mechanical force such as a blower or the like for the intake and/or exhaust of air.
Artificial ventilation using a mechanical force such as a blower easily affords an appropriate ventilation volume constantly, but the electric power consumption of the blower when used over a long period becomes extremely large.